


Can I Get An Amen

by Tortellini



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dinner, Dirty Jokes, Family Dinners, Food, Gags, Gen, Humor, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, Jokes, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Prayer, Praying Dean Winchester, Praying Sam Winchester, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-20 19:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16143548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Castiel convinces Sam and Dean to pray before meals. But Dean himself makes it a little unorthodox.Oneshot/drabble





	Can I Get An Amen

Somehow, somehow Cas had convinced them to say grace before their meal. It wasn't something Sam minded. Even though his perception of God and stuff had changed ever since he himself had met Cas and the other angels, he still believed. He still found comfort in that. Meanwhile though Dean was a different story. He would do it for the other two, but he didn't really consider himself that big of a believer. 

The three of them folded their hands. Dean cleared his throat.

"Dear Lord," he started, eyes closed. "Thanks a lot for the crappy food, cheap beer, and moldy hotel room. Your generosity never ceases to amaze me."

On his left, Castiel frowned slightly. 

"...uh, and thanks for Sammy too, I guess. You did something right there. For once."

That was sweet. 

"And sweet Jesus thank you for giving Cas no gag reflux."

Sam opened his eyes. Wait.  _Wait._ That was not something he needed to know. 

"Can I get an amen?!"


End file.
